


Obsidian Soul

by Quiet_crash



Series: Idols of Alagaesia [7]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, dragon!himchan, rider!yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_crash/pseuds/Quiet_crash
Summary: Supposedly, he is told, the obsidian colour of his dragon's scales somehow fits his broody nature. Himchan laughs at how taken aback he is.





	Obsidian Soul

**Author's Note:**

> A banghim hatching story. Or, it was supposed to be a hatching story but then stuff happened, I was upset and I guess I should warn you that there's a little murder and burning at the end so be prepared for that.
> 
> Um. Enjoy? I hope you do.

The day Himchan hatches is a beautiful one. The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, painting the leaves in the egg chambers' windows a vivid, fantastic green, and there's a wind blowing from the sea, creating a perfect atmosphere of an ideal afternoon.

 

Yongguk has finished his meditation, feeling happy and relaxed after connecting with the minds of the local fauna and flora, all rejoicing in the beauty of the day, and enters the Egg Sanctuary in high spirits. He has been there a few times already, in hopes of finding his partner, but so far had no luck. Today is a special day though, he can feel it in his bones; today will bring change.

 

His steps are sure but not hurried as he walks through the halls, heart filled with a calm kind of wonder and tenderness when he looks upon the eggs, neatly resting on their pillows.

 

The black egg is a jarring contrast to the general mood. It resembles a huge block of polished obsidian, like the ones he had seen in the dwarf city he'd been taken to a few months back. A precious stone, simultaneously absorbing the sunlight and glinting in it sharply, reflecting it.

 

Yongguk marvels at it.

 

It looks cold and the boy cannot resist the urge to check if it really is. His fingers glide lightly over the smooth surface.

 

It's not cold.

 

Despite its appearance the egg fits well into the day's atmosphere, pleasantly cool but not in the least like the dwarven stones were. It's more like the shade people seek when the air is too hot, like the breeze from the sea, bringing with it the feeling of freshness and respite.

 

Yongguk smiles. “I'm sorry for making assumptions about you based on your looks, little one,” he says. “I will remember this lesson you've given me, unknowingly though you did it.”

 

The egg wobbles slightly.

 

Yongguk quickly draws his hand back, momentarily scared that it was his doing that the egg moved, that he has been careless and perhaps almost caused it to roll to the floor! But no, there's two steps of a distance and no contact between the boy and the egg and it continues to wiggle.

 

Youngguk is struck with a realization. _It's hatching._

 

_For him._

 

His heart beats faster and he takes a step back in case the hatching is a violent one, observing, awed, as the first fragment of the shell cracks and is pushed up from within, eventually tumbling to the ground and a spiderweb of lines marks the flawless surface.

 

Most dragons explode out of their shells, sending sharp shards flying everywhere. This one is more gentle, though no less vigorous. It makes an opening and quickly widens it, until there's a pile of black eggshell fragments scattered in a circle around it. It sits in the middle of it, shakes off and fully opens its leathery, bat-like wings.

 

It's black all over. The scales are all exactly like its egg had been, polished obsidian in colour but probably much warmer to the touch. The tiny little spikes growing along its spine and sharp little claws, clicking on the remains of its egg, are also black. Only when it opens its mouth and trills does Yongguk see that its teeth are a contrasting white. He knows they're no less sharp than the claws and that if the dragons wanted to, it could bite his fingers clean off.

 

Yongguk takes in the small creature, the thin membranes of its wings a dark grey in the sunlight, their visible, fragile, twig-like bones. It's so young and delicate, despite the fact that nature gave it scales for protection, and claws and teeth. He looks as its chest vibrates with the trill, its dark eyes eagerly taking in the chamber, the egg shards and finally falling at him, the young human it came out into the world for.

 

Yongguk cannot describe the powerful mixture of feelings that fills his whole body to bursting as he comes closer and kneels in front of the pillow and the curiously eyeing him dragon baby. “Hi there, little one,” he breathes, offering up his right hand and it sniffs it ( _please don't bite_ fleets through the boy's head but of course it does no such thing), squeaks and finally nudges his palm with its nose.

 

Yongguk notes dimly that it's very warm, but his mind is preoccupied with the roaring, like that of a huge fire, filling his ears and the burning sensation that sparks in the place of contact between him and the dragon, quickly travelling up his outstretched arm and consuming his whole body. He doesn't know how long it lasts, but when the bond's creation is complete and he regains his senses, his chest is heaving for air and there's a pulsing sensation in his palm. He looks down when his vision clears and there's the silvery brand of Riders, the gedwey ignasia, blooming on his skin.

 

The dragon prods the mark with its nose curiously. Yongguk grins and curls his fingers to scratch delicately under its jaw, earning himself a surprised squeak which morphs into contented purring, the black irises disappearing under the dragon's eyelids as it closes its eyes in pleasure. He knows that the baby must be hungry though, so he soon stops the scratching and gathers the creature into his arms to take it somewhere it can be fed.

 

There's a brief struggle as it is startled and automatically flaps its wings, smashing one into Yongguk's face causing the boy to sputter, but in the end it settles in the cradle of his arms and loops its tail around Yongguk's biceps, squeaking again, louder this time, and craning its long neck to look up at him.

 

Yongguk sucks in a breath and holds it to stop himself from cooing. _It's so cute._

 

His feelings must have reached the little one because when it trills again there's a fleeting touch of another mind, and he can feel its contentment, but also curiosity and hunger. It disappears soon but he knows that's normal. Dragons are highly intelligent creatures and this one undoubtedly will prove to be so as well but it is still only minutes old.

 

He stands slowly, to gauge the reaction a shift in position would elicit, but the dragon stays put, perking up only when he starts walking and the world opens up before it, first into the corridors of the Sanctuary and then properly as they step outside. Yongguk can't help his smile as the dragon squirms excitedly, sneezing.

 

First he makes his way to the Sanctuary's guardian's house to let her know that an egg hatched but he declines politely when she proposes to provide the first meal. He wants to spend this time alone with his dragon. She nods, understanding his feelings, and thanks him for letting her know about the hatching, congratulating him, then sends him off.

 

Yongguk takes them home walking quickly because it's not fair to keep his dragon waiting for food. It's been patient so far, more interested in the world passing around it, trilling and squeaking when it sees something particularly interesting, but it must be very hungry by now. Fortunately he has been prepared for this occasion. He is glad for his foresight when he sets the dragon on the table and presents it with some chopped up meat. It's devoured in a matter of minutes.

 

It's fascinating, watching it eat. Yongguk remembers how cute it looked and acted on the way home and compares it with the snake-like way it attacks the meat in fast motions and sinks its teeth into it, tearing the chunks apart if they are too big to swallow comfortably.

 

It looks violent and dangerous, the way it sates its hunger. But then the meat is gone and the baby sniffs around and then yawns widely, waddling towards the edge of the table where Yongguk is standing, squeaking up at him, and it's cute again. Yongguk takes it into his arms and carries it to the bed, where it proceeds to curl up comfortably, blinking at him sleepily.

 

“You want me to lay down too?” he asks quietly. There is no answer from the dragon, but he thinks it looks expectant, so he lays down beside it, feeling tired despite the hour being not very late. Must be that the creation of the bond coupled with all of today's excitement got to him.

 

He watches the dragon lay its head down and fall asleep, it's whole body shifting minutely with each breath it takes, and his eyelids grow heavy until he follows it into sleep.

 

–

 

Adjusting to a life with a dragon is fairly easy. Though it demands a lot of attention it is also an excellent companion. It, or rather _he_ , as Yongguk finds out, is a very curious creature and it learns fast. In two months it grows to be as tall as he is and suddenly he finds himself looking up at it as they sit together and talk.

 

Himchan, for that is the name the dragon settles on, likes to talk. He is, in fact, very talkative and social. It is the hardest thing for Yongguk to grow used to because he himself is anything but. On the other hand as Himchan grows and learns they begin to spend hours, the dragon sitting curled up around Yongguk, discussing the important matters of the nature of every living being and social justice. Himchan is studious and works hard to improve himself every day. Yongguk works hard to be less reclusive, though Himchan never pushes him to do that.

 

Himchan is also vain, as every dragon. Somehow though, Yongguk doubts that every dragon demands to be complimented quite as frequently as his does. He gives out the praise readily enough because it is well deserved. Himchan is simply gorgeous.

 

In the end, their duet works really well. Yongguk brings seriousness and focus that Himchan needs to work on becoming better, while Himchan's confidence and attitude help bring his rider out of his shell a little. And then there are the times when they're both goofing off and having fun.

 

That usually only happens in private though. Which is probably why Yongguk learns, to his utter surprise, that he and his dragon are considered one of the most intimidating pairs on the isle. Supposedly, he is told, the obsidian colour of his dragon's scales somehow fits his broody nature. Himchan laughs at how taken aback he is. The dragon himself is very happy with their image.

 

It is Yongguk's turn to laugh when Himchan ruins his reputation later on, by adopting younger dragons and their riders left and right, fussing over them like a mother hen.

 

(He is not, he just has a working heart, Himchan informs him primly. How could he have left Daehyun to struggle alone – _He had Youngjae, who is his Rider,_ Yongguk reminds him but is ignored, - and then Junhongie, the precious child, - _He is bigger than you, Himchannie,_ \- _he wasn't when I took him_ _in_.)

 

Himchan is, however, still every inch a fierce dragon and it doesn't end well when people forget this.

 

One time, they're sent on a mission, Himchan and Yongguk. Daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup and Junhong are still trainees so they must remain on Vroengard while the elder pair departs. The assignment is as follows: near the western border of the Hadarac Desert a large group of bandits has been stationed, making regular, bold raids on nearby villages. Highly dangerous criminals, it is probable they have at least one magic user among them. Obviate the problem by all means necessary.

 

Yongguk is, of course, determined to try talking amicably at first, asking Himchan to hang back. It doesn't go well. The subsequent fight is also not going in his favour, the scales are tipped too much against him, until Himchan decides enough is enough when he feels through their bond that his partner is wounded.

 

Yongguk's black sword is a terrible weapon, especially in his skilled hands. Himchan's fire is death and he strikes with no mercy.

 

They leave behind charred remains of the camp and a mass grave Yongguk was adamant they bury the unrecognisable blackened skeletons in.

 

The kids do not get to hear details about how the mission went. They are happy that both Yongguk and Himchan came home in one piece. Their bright smiles and enthusiastic chatter heals something inside Yongguk, who always struggled with causing death. Himchan is completely okay after their mission but Yongguk accepts what they had had to do only when his dragon tells him: _You know that other, innocent people suffered because of them. They killed with no remorse, Guk. They slaughtered children. Imagine Youngjae or Jongup killed for no other reason than somebody's greed. It had to be done._

 

The cold panic that seizes Yongguk's heart at the very thought of the younger boys' death is enough to harden his bleeding heart. That day he is extra affectionate towards all “their” kids, noting with fondness how delighted they are because of it.

 

When it is time to sleep, he checks up on them as usual, and opts to sleep with Himchan instead of in his own bed. Himchan curls around him in a protective coil, surrounding him with warmth and safety, and his mind is a comforting presence in Yongguk's own.

 

Despite everything, he sleeps well.


End file.
